1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a printing device and a printing method.
2. Background Technology
A printer is known which is mounted with a printing head, which has nozzle rows which respectively discharge chromatic color inks such as cyan, magenta, and yellow and a nozzle row which discharges a non-chromatic color ink such as black. In such a printer, due to scanning with regard to a region which is a printing medium (movement which accompanies discharging of ink, also referred to as a pass) using each of the nozzle rows, a color image is realized in the region. As a related technique, an ink jet recording method is known (refer to Patent Document 1) where recording of cyan is performed from a color recording head in one scan, recording of 50% of the total number of dots of data for recording black is performed from a black recording head at the same time, recording of magenta and the remaining 50% of the black is performed in the second scan in a region where the recording of the cyan and black were performed in the first scan, and further recording of yellow is performed in the third scan in the region.
Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. H7-237346 (Patent Document 1) is an example of the related art.